The ankle is a joint that acts much like a hinge. The joint is formed by the union of three bones. The ankle bone is the talus. The top of the talus fits inside a socket that is formed by the lower end of the tibia and the fibula, the small bone of the lower leg. Arthritis, bone degeneration, and/or injury can cause ankle joint deterioration resulting in pain, reduced range of motion, and decreased quality of life. In many cases, physicians are recommending ankle replacement surgery with an implant as an option.
In traditional ankle replacements, multiple incisions are made to provide access to the ankle. An anterior incision is made lateral of the tibia, with care taken to avoid the anterior tendons. The anterior incision exposes the tibia, talus, and a portion of the midfoot. In some embodiments, the anterior incision is approximately 125 mm long, however it will be recognized that the incision can be greater or less than 125 mm. One or more additional incisions are made, for example, on the bottom of the foot, to provide access to the tibia canal to allow an implant stem hole to be formed in the tibia. The additional incisions increase recovery time and increase the chance of infection after surgery.